


It was Nothing in Comparison

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura found it hard to stop crying during Infinity. Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Nothing in Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 06/08 - 'Twenty-seven names for tears'. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is the property of CLAMP.

Sakura lost count of the number of times she cried in Infinity. Her throat and eyes stung from it, and her chest constantly felt damp and heavy. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached from lack of food. She didn’t feel like eating.

She made a point not to cry in front of anyone, especially Mokona, since she knew how much they hated it when she did. Fai was an exception, since he was in a lot of pain too, but even he didn’t offer much comfort when it came down to it. Nothing could quell the horrible, sticky sobs that shuddered through her. The tears on her cheeks stayed put.

The memories within the last feather, Syaoran leaving, Fai losing his eye, the knowledge of what she really was, the knowledge of what was about to happen… it was all too much. Knowing all of this and being unable to do anything about it was even worse. It made her feel weak and sick.

Still, she kept going. She had to play her part for now. Yes, she was sad, but it would pass in time. She was sure that everything would turn out all right for everyone, eventually, perhaps even herself. She was sure of it.

Because if it didn’t, the whole fabric of time would fall apart. Compared to what was at stake, her tears were nothing. Even if this cycle of misery was taking over her life, it was nothing in comparison. Nothing.

Strangely enough, that made her feel a bit better. How odd.


End file.
